the_other_ever_after_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Glacier-Snowflake Frost
Glacier-Snowflake Frost is the daughter of the Ice Queen (not Elsa) Appearance Glacier has straight irony hair that reaches her lower back, her eyes are sky blue and her skin is pale peach, she often changes or adds highlights in her hair, but very rarely keeps the change. Like her mother Glacier also has a snowflake flake birthmark located on her right shoulder. In the past Glacier's hair was shoulder length and was often tied into two ponytails. Outfit Glacier wears a long blue and white American Football jacket, a white T-shirt, a pair of denim shorts, long socks and white Nike blazers. Personality Glacier or Glacé as her friends call her, is an extremely kind laid back girl, who cares for her friends and is willing to take a hit for her BFFA's sake. Although she is kind and caring, Glacier has raging anger issues, like her mother when mad a large amount of snow and jagged ice will follow her around and freeze anything within a two meter radius. History Glacier grew up in the north mountains of the Land of Ever After, with her mother and father, it is said she has another sibling but it's hasn't been confirmed by her parents, after a accident Glacier's father died when Glacé was a young child, over the years Icicle-Snowvana Frost (Glacier's mother) put her through though training,a few years later, after growing sick of the royal life Glacier ran away form home, but swiftly returned after getting lost in the woods, upon returning Glacier, discovered what she alone was capable of and began to often sneak out at night and play in a clearing deep in the forest, in middle school,Glacier was quiet and rarely spoke to anyone, until she met Yukkiteru boots, Daughter of Puss in boots, and Sari.Natasha Baba, daughter of Ali baba, the three became best friends and all transferred to Ever After High when they were older. On her first day attending EAH, Glacier walks around looking for her dorms, she then meets Jack Frost Junior, who helps her find her dorm, she rewards him with a kiss on the cheek before waving and entering at his leave, she is surprised to see that her roommate is an aspiring rockstar, they become good friends. After a few weeks of chatting, Glacier and Jack go on their first date, Glacé makes a ice heart with the letters 'G & J' engraved into the surface, then embarrassing herself. After the date is over Glacier explains what happened to Alicia and ends up falling asleep. A month or so later Glacier becomes aware that her mother wants her to quit EAH and move back to the north with her. This enrages her causing blasts of jagged ice to dart around the hall. Jack seeing this asks her what's wrong, after she explains, the next day Glacier, along with Jack and new friend Envy, journey to her home and confront Icicle, this ends with Jack asking Glacé to be his girlfriend and Icic,e revealing that the letter that informed her to quit was all part of a test to teach Glacier that she can follow her own dreams. Relationships Frost Junior- Jack is Glacier's current boyfriend. Yukkiteru Boots- Yukki has been Glacé's BFFA! Since they were little Alicia Triton- Glacier's dormmate, best mate and bandmate. Sari. Natasha Baba- another of Glacé's best friends Category:Appearance Category:Outfit Category:Personality Category:History